


Al's Time...

by ItsaMePatches



Series: Engloid Night Stand [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night out for fun, Al meets up with somebody rather "interesting" guy and decides to hang-out with him in private back at home. One thing leads to another and, well...this is "one of those" stories, basically. Surprised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al's Time...

**Author's Note:**

> ┐(‘～`；)┌ 
> 
> Just thought there should be more pointless smut stories with the Engloids. Not sure how people will feel about this, but...here it is anyway.
> 
> By the way, the way I usually write him, Al has a small accent, so:
> 
> t’ = to  
> ya = you
> 
> As for who the person he's doing it with -- it's entirely up to you, the reader.

* * *

 

 

Al's time with...

 

* * *

 

 

     Al beamed at how awesome and shiny his car was after giving it a much needed wash. The gorgeous beauty that was a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS was a vehicle he received for his third birthday. Sure, he could’ve asked for a newer brand, but this one caught his attention the most. Besides, how new or old an object was did not bother him at all.

     Anyway, about his awesome car~…

     Al ran a hand over the smooth surface of the hood, taking in the slickness underneath. He saw a perfect reflection of himself from where he stood. The hose he was using was giving him a hard time, so he accidentally sprayed the room and himself on several occasions. But hey, it was water, no problem! Besides, the water felt nice on his warm skin during the mid-summer weather.

     And a “besides” to that other besides, he was planning on taking a shower after sweating so much anyway. Al self-consciously tugged at his grey tank-top when he thought about said shower. But first…a breather.

     Al, with a soft grunt, took a seat on the hood of the car. He puffed and let his back touch the windshield behind him. He wondered if he should tell anyone about why he was out so late last night, considering that was an act he had never really done before. Why that thought was coming to him now was due to the fact that he had been performing a private “act” of his own with somebody he hung-out with.

     And where that act was performed was on his car.

     This was the exact reason why he was washing his car and the reason why he was now turning a perfect shade of cherry.

 

* * *

 

 

  
     Although it’s rather vague, Al remembered the hot palms caressing his stomach underneath his loose-fitting shirt he wore that night, and the lips pressing against his then moving to his neck for a few kisses to be placed on it. Al’s cheeks were heavy with a blush from the pleasure he had never truly experienced before. Too bad he never had a chance to have this sooner. Oh well.

     Al wound up sitting on the hood of his car as they began to make-out in the garage three hours past midnight. Aah, this felt so weird but so good. He hoped this moment wouldn’t end any time soon. Who knows? Maybe Al could convince the person kissing him to stay a bit longer if they weren’t busy. It wouldn’t hurt to try asking, anyway.

     Eventually, the tall Swedish-American found himself laying on his back and weakly holding in moans as he was being penetrated from his spot on the car after his entrance was stretched carefully and lubed as much as it could. It was funny, if he had told any of the others about having sex with somebody, they would’ve joked that Al made those infamous groans and gasps of his. To be honest, he was expecting himself to create those sounds. Surprise surprise!

     Aah, and this person doing this act on him…they were _huge_! You know perfectly well by what was “huge”.

     Al jolted and a cry escaped from his mouth when a special part of him was struck for the first time, but it didn’t stop there. Oh no, it kept on going which made the Vocaloid moan loudly and his face to turn red. His large arms wrapped around the person’s shoulders as the intrusion continued onwards. Good thing it was close to impossible for anyone to hear anything in the garage, otherwise Al would’ve been in trouble.

     And would probably have some explaining to do…mostly about why he was getting penetrated on his precious car late at night.

 

* * *

 

  
     That was…actually pretty “bad” of him. So out-of-character. The thought of it caused Al to grin a toothy grin. Oooh~…such a bad boy he was. A lot of the Vocaloids thought he was the “innocent” one of the adults, but boy they were wrong. He could misbehave more than Lily or Tonio, he simply kept it secret.

     Oh wait, speaking of the events from earlier…

     Al got off the car hood, straightened his baggy camouflage pants, and left the garage to take a shower in the comfort of his bathroom.  
  


 

* * *

Dork...

* * *

 

 

  
     At times like these, Al was glad he had his own bathroom connected to his bedroom, because as soon as he finished his shower, he was going to wake up someone in his bed with as little clothes he could wear. Okay, so just a towel around his waist, but hey…he was sure no one wanted to see him in the near nude walking around the house and “flaunting” the hickies on his neck and the stitches on his body.

     Thankfully for Al, the person he had sex with had no issue with his stitches, considering how he was so self-conscious about his physical appearance at times.

     Al made a small grin as he carefully got on the bed and straddled their waist. “Are ya still sleepy?” he asked quietly as he grind his bottom against the hardening erection which was covered by a thin blanket. “Sorry~…it’s probably too early for ya t’ get up.”

     He slowly reached out and wound his arms around their shoulders and continued riding the sleeping person’s blocked erection. “That’s okay! You said I could do this if you’re still sleeping. Hope I don’t wake ya up~…”

     The stitched Vocaloid moved off their waist in order to pull down the sheets and see the sight of the sleeping person’s – as some would informally and childishly call it – morning wood. Al felt silly when he licked his lips at the delicious sight. He couldn’t wait to take that inside of him again. He made certain he lubed himself perfectly, and he was sure he had placed enough on the erection in front of him once he squirt the wet substance all over.

     Al straddled the waist again whilst they snored softly. First, the tip of the head poked his entrance three times, but soon Al lowered himself all the way onto the throbbing penis until he felt the testicles brushing against his bottom. Aah~…such a good feeling!

     As he lifted his hips so he could begin his ride, Al whispered out with a tiny grin, “Sorry if I wake ya up. I’ll make it up t’ ya~…”

     He began his ride on the person below slowly but soon picked up the pace within seconds. He could feel his entrance being filled and that oh-so-special spot being brushed against whilst his cheeks started to turn a deep shade of crimson and his eyes softened.

     “H–ha _aa_ h…” he sighed out. He self-consciously clasped a hand over his eyes as he let the other hand grab the opened bottle of cherry lube and tried covering it over his own erection. He needed to get himself off while the other part of himself savored the pleasure from behind.

     If anyone had seen him now, Al had a feeling they would stop considering him “innocent”, wouldn’t they? Aah, to be honest…he didn’t want them to find out if that was the case. For all he knew, they probably won’t like him as much that he went and had sex out of impulse. For now, he didn’t have to worry about anyone bursting into here since the door was locked securely.

     “O–oh…” Al moaned. “This feels so great~…”

     He flushed suddenly when a pair of hands slipped to his waist just as his pleasure was rising. A weak smile came to his lips when he heard his name being whispered playfully, commenting on how horny he was being so soon after their first time having fun. Did they have to tease him about how he looked cute right now? Apparently so.

     Al couldn’t reply at all even though he wanted to, however. Gasping was what he could do instead as he kept being penetrated by the person under him, and those gasps turned louder once his prostate was struck harder and more frequently.

     “I–I am…” he struggled to say in reply to being called “horny”. His hand shakily stroked himself whilst making sure he kept himself steady.

     All of a sudden, Al yelped and wrapped an arm around the person under him as he hit his orgasm, shuddering harshly while semen shot inside of his entrance at the same time he released his own within the palm of his hand. Such a good feeling, one hot feeling that he didn’t mind experiencing again.

     Out of an impulse, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on their lips and sheepishly apologized for waking them up. Al chuckled as he felt the top of his hair getting ruffled playfully, mumbling out a, “Cut it out~” to them.

     Although he had committed such an adult act, Al still acted the same. Perhaps he didn’t have to worry much about weather or not he should tell the others about his encounters if any of them asked. Maybe.

     Only time would tell.

 

* * *

 

 

**to be continued**


End file.
